Tantrum Twist
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: BH6 (during the movie) AU! :D My first so please enjoy! My twist of the movie because no matter how awesome it was I hated seeing Tadashi and Baymax die. D: What happens, you ask? Well read and find out! :3


**Hey guys! :D It's my first Big Hero 6 story, yay! I loved the movie so much (my favorites are Hiro, Tadashi and Baymax, love them so much!) and had to write at least a one-shot! :3 Ok so this is a during the move AU that I made. I won't tell you what I changed you have to read to find out. :P So please enjoy Tantrum Twist!**

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada stared coldly at Robert Callaghan. How dare he say Tadashi's sacrifice was stupid! How dare he say Tadashi's death was his own fault! And most of all….how dare he speak about Tadashi at all!<p>

"Baymax.' Hiro calls over his shoulder. His voice was firm and almost unnervingly calm. His brown eyes had turned a almost black in his anger; and he didn't look back at said robot instead keeping his eyes firmly on Callaghan. 'Destroy."

Callaghan looked shocked as his eyes shifted between the enraged boy and the armored robot.

"My programming prevents me from harming a human being." Baymax's monotone voice replies.

"Not anymore." Hiro cuts in, finally taking his eyes of Callaghan to open Baymax's chip compartment and take out the health care chip. "Hiro this is not-" Baymax speaks up but is silenced when Hiro tossed the chip to the side and shut the compartment making Baymax's 'eyes' narrowed and glowed a menacing red.

"Do it Baymax.' Hiro seethes, pointing at Callaghan. 'Destroy him!"

Callaghan barely dodges Baymax's rocket fist as it flies at him. Baymax aimed again as he ran but Gogo skated down the ramp and slammed her self against the robot's arm, throwing off his shot by only inches.

"No! No, stop it Baymax!" She shouts but the robot ignores her, throwing her of his arm as he chases after Callaghan.

Callaghan trips and falls over. Turning on his back he sees Baymax break though some concrete pillars before stopping right in front of him. As he readies his rocket fist again Fred jumps on his face, using his hold on the robot to teeter him back. Baymax shoved him against the wall.

"Stop! What are you doing?!' Hiro shouts at Fred, watching as Callaghan started running again. 'He's getting away!"

Baymax threw Fred into Hiro, making him drop the mask. Callaghan picked it up and ran away, gathering the micro-bots to lift him self out of the lab.

Wasabi, Gogo and Fred struggled to hold Baymax back as Hiro shouted at them to let him go. Honey noticed Tadashi's health care chip on the ground and picked it up, rushing over to Baymax as the others were thrown off him. Just as he leveled his fist at the retreating man the red glow in his eyes faded and he lowered his fist. Blinking his eyes back into focus he looked down to see Honey pressing his chip compartment closed, health care showing back up in his data base.

"My health care code has been violated.' He monotones. Waddling forward, he helped Fred up before looking them all over. If robots could feel and express emotions he might have even looked regretful. 'I regret any distress I might have caused."

"How could you do that!' Hiro shots at them, running his hands over the top of his helmet. 'I had him!"

"What you just did, we never signed up for." Wasabi says sternly, poking at Hiro who only shoved him away.

"We said we'd _catch _the guy, that's it." Gogo says, dark eyes narrowing.

"I _never _should have let you help me!' Hiro growls. He turned around to Baymax who had been watching the exchange quietly. 'Baymax, find Callaghan."

Baymax tried to activate his scanners but they only flickered before stopping. "My enhanced scanner has been damaged."

Hiro groaned in frustration before crawling onto Baymax's back, locking him self in place. "Wings!"

"Hiro this _isn't _a part of the plan." Fred tries to stop him, eyes flicking to the others asking for help.

"Fly." Hiro says not even listening as the others called out to him. He and Baymax flew out of the lab, leaving the others behind.

"Ugh!" Gogo growls, kicking the wall with her boot. "How dare he! We try to help him and when we keep him from committing _murder_ he flies off and leaves us!"

"Please try to understand how he feels-' Honey says softly, staring at where Hiro and Baymax had disappeared.

"No!' Gogo cuts in, whipping around to glare at the blonde. 'Don't you think we already know how he feels?! We lost Tadashi too! He was our friend too! He was our brother in all but blood too! So don't….don't try to tell me to understand."

Gogo sighs, letting her self slide down the wall to sit on the floor. Wincing as she felt all her newly formed bruises flare, she ignored them as she popped another stick of gum in her mouth.

"Look, I know we cared about Tadashi, and I know that our bond will likely never be as strong as theirs had been but that doesn't mean we should have killed Callaghan." Wasabi tries to take control, after all they had to get off the island and stop Hiro before he did anything rash. "So right now we need to find a way out of here and get to Hiro before he does something we're all sure he'll regret. So let's go back to the exit and work from there."

-(Line Break)-

"How did you get us lost?" Gogo says, eye twitching as she tried to block out Fred horrible singing.

"It's not like I meant to!' Wasabi protests looking at a crudely drawn 'map' of lab he mad. 'There aren't 'you are here!' maps here and I thought we had came from this way before!"

"Perhaps we should just turn around and go the other way?" Honey suggests, running her hands over the buttons on her purse incase anything attacked them.

"Ugh…guys." The others stop at Fred's semi-serious voice, they turned to him. He was a few doors down the hall, the door in front of him was pushed open and he was staring in side with an indescribable look on his face. Almost like a mix between he saw a ghost and he was staring at the entrance of ComCon (lets just say they were banned after he 'harassed' one of the costume wearing employees). "You-ugh….might want to see what's in here. Like…now."

They looked at each other before walking up to him and looked over his shoulder.

Gogo's gum fell out of her mouth, Wasabi nearly fainted and Honey gasped as a dried out fish.

-(Line Break)-

"That's all for now. I'm satisfied with my care."

Hiro run his hand over the frozen image of his brother, taking in his happy smile and caring eyes. Something he had been longing for back more then he could ever express the last few weeks. A tear slipped down his check and he snuffled slightly as he wiped it away. He looked up at Baymax's face and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Baymax."

"I'm so, so _sorry._" The smiled faded as he looked down and sighed. "I guess I'm not like my brother."

"Hiro." Said boy turned to see the others stand at the entrance of the garage. "Guys I..." Gogo put her helmet to the side and meet him half way, pulling him into a hug. He looked surprised for a moment before accepting it and hugging back.

"We're going to catch Callaghan.' Gogo reassures him putting him at arms lengh. 'And this time we'll do it _right_."

"Hey and maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time." Wasabi jokes.

Hiro's eyes widened before he groaned and face palmed. "Oh man.."

"Nah man its fine.' Fred waves it off. 'Heffcliff picked us up."

The others suddenly got serious, making Hiro look at them in confusion. "What's wrong?"

The others had a staring contest until it seemed Honey was the chosen to speak up. She cleared her throat and stepped in front of Hiro putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro….When you left us on the island we found something."

Hiro was even more confused. Why were they making such a use deal out of it? Was it important to finding Callaghan, maybe more information on what had happened there? "Okay…."

"Well we found someone we thought was gone…" She stepped to the side, giving him a clear view of who was standing behind her.

Olive green coat covering a gray vest and black shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Tan skin with black hair spiked ever so slightly, dark brown eyes with lines around his eyes and lips showing he smiled a lot. Just put his blue baseball cap on his head and he would look just like the night he died.

Hiro's eyes focused completely on him as his breathing stopped. "T…..Ta...Tadashi?"

Tadashi smiled weakly. "Yea…it's me, knucklehead."

Like a skittish animal the boy took slow hesitant steps forward until he was standing right in front of his brother. Reaching out he ran his hand over the other's face -not able to stand if this wasn't real, if it was just an allusion- and feeling the flesh under his hand he gave a small sob. He looked up at his brother's face, tears streaming down his around his growing smile. "Nii-san!"

Tadashi gasps as Hiro's entire weight –even if it wasn't much- was thrown against his chest as the boy clutched to him like a life line. His shirt was quickly soaked but he didn't care as he held him as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry Hiro, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this because of me."

Hiro shook his head against Tadashi's chest. "Not..your fault….Callaghan's."

He took a deep breath and pulled he head away, not daring to let go completely incase his brother just vanished into thin air. New tear lines had replaced the old but his eyes were brighter then they had been in the last few weeks, which to the others was a good sign. "How…How are you alive? I saw you run in and the explosion and-'

"Easy, knucklehead, slow down." Tadashi sighs, running his hand through his brother's hair to soothe him like it did when he was younger. "It happened like this…'

-(Flash Back)-

_Tadashi coughed as he run into the building, trying to ignore his brother's shouts behind him. He had to save Professor Callaghan, his mentor and idol. He had even become a sort of father figure to the young adult and he wasn't going to stand by as another was killed. Moving around burning projects and avoiding shattered glass and debris he searched for his missing teacher. "Professor Callaghan! Professor are you in there?"_

_He made his way near the stage Hiro had used to show off his micro-bots and saw a figure wearing a black coat and could see another running off. "Sir! Sir you need to get out it's not safe!"_

_The figure turned to show it was Professor Callaghan, Hiro's nero-transmitter clenched in his hand._

_Tadashi shook off the weirdness for now. "Professor come on! We need to get out!"_

"_You were foolish to come in here Tadashi!' Callaghan says, placing the transmitter on his head. 'I had one purpose of coming in here and I'm not leaving without it."_

_Tadashi frowned as it suddenly dawned on him. "You're trying to steal Hiro's micro-bots! You started the fire so you could take them!"_

"_I didn't start the fire that stupid idiot Krei did!' Callaghan growls. 'He tried to take what is mine –Again- and he is going to pay for it! Now go away boy, I won't let you get in my way."_

"_The miroc-bot belong to Hiro, not you!' Tadashi growls back. 'And I'm going to call the cops! I don't know why you want to get back at Krei so much but killing him isn't worth whatever he did!"_

"_YES IT IS!' Callaghan bellows. 'He took my daughter, my everything, away from me and he'll regret it!"_

_At that moment Callaghan shot some of the micro-bots at him, making him fall unconscious. _

-(End Flash Back)-

"After that I woke up in the labs.' Tadashi continues. 'He demanded I help him rebuild the portal but I refused. He knocked me out with some gas and I was woken back up by the others."

The others listened intensely before Honey piped up. "Oh and we found this, Hiro."

She held out a small hard drive to the youngest teen. He hesitantly let go of Tadashi to take it and put it into the computer. It had all the security cameras from when the portal was being tested. Hiro looked through them and noticed something they hadn't seen at the lab. "What's this?"

Opening the feed they watched as Callaghan appeared and tried to attack Krei after the portal had been destroyed. Hiro frowned as something occurred to him, flipping though the other feeds back to the ones of the woman he focused on her name plat.

A. Callaghan.

Abigail Callaghan, was the one to go in the portal and not come back. That's why Callaghan wanted to kill Krei, because of him Abigail was likely dead. That was the piece of the puzzle they were missing.

Hiro turned to his brother's robot. "Baymax, find Callaghan."

-(Line Break)-

"You know going back to an old lair is a bad villain chose." Fred comments, making Callaghan tense as he turned to see the team and Tadashi behind him.

Before he could think of activating the micro-bots Gogo shot forward and took it from it's spot on the table next to the man. She twirled it in her hand as she popped her bubble before tossing it to Hiro. He broke the mask from the transmitter and let it fall to the ground. He put the transmitter on his head, making the micro-bots form a dome like shape around the group so Callaghan couldn't run.

Callaghan glared. "So you have me. What now? Going to send me to jail or sick your robot on me again?"

Tadashi looked at the others questioningly but they ignored it.

Hiro stepped forward. "We know about Abigail. We understand how you feel about her being gone but that doesn't mean you can kill Krei."

"It means I have every right!' Callaghan hisses. 'He took her life because of his stupid need for money and now I get to show him justice."

"Is this really what you think Abigail would want?' Hiro says, waving his arms around for emphasis. 'You willing to kill a guy and having to be taken down by your own students, one of which you almost got killed? I know how you feel, trust me I do, but this isn't the way to do it!"

"Then what should I do? Just _forgive _him?" Callaghan asks sarcastically.

"No.' Hiro replies make everyone look at him in surprise. This wasn't what they had talked about back at the café. 'You said to Tadashi that he was there before the fire trying to steal my micro-bots to right? Well we can have him thrown in jail for attempts at theft and murder! That way you and Tadashi can both testify to that and say you used the bots to survive the fire and went into hiding in case Krei wanted to finish the job!"

Callaghan seemed to take interest of the idea before shaking his head. "It's too late. I put the portal together and in an hour Krei and his new building will be sucked into it. I can't stop it.

The others looked at each other, trying to think of what to do. It was Fred, surprisingly, that come up with the idea.

-(Line Break)-

"Hurry you need to leave!" Hiro shouts over the scream of the running people. Helping a few he looked back at the portal. They had gotten there in enough time to evacuate most of the people but some were still there clinging to whatever they could to keep from flying into the portal.

Seeing the Fred, Honey and Gogo –Tadashi and Wasabi were outside keeping an eye on Callaghan, Krei and the other people- help the last few people he Turned to Baymax. "Come on Buddy, we have to find a way to shut down the portal!"

"My scanners show that it is unstable, likely to destroy it's self.' Baymax replies.

"That's great Baymax! Let's-!' Hiro started pulling said robot away but he wouldn't budge.

"Hiro my scanners also are picking up a female human being in the portal.' Baymax cuts in. 'She also appear to be in cryogenic sleep."

"Someone is in there!' Hiro gasps, before freezing. 'Wait the only person in there would be-!"

"Hiro!' Tadashi yells as he and the others, with Callaghan and Krei, run in. 'Hiro we need to go! Come on!"

Hiro turned to them before looking back at the portal. He shook his head.

The others looked at him with worry and confusion. Tadashi frowned. "Hiro? Come on knucklehead we need to leave now!"

"Abigail's in there!" Hiro shouts, pointing to the fluctuating portal.

"WHAT?!" The others scream.

"Baymax's scanners can pick up that she's in there! I have to save her!" Hiro's voice was getting tired from having to shout over the portal. He crawled onto Baymax's back as the others rushed up to him.

"Hiro you can't do it man!" Fred says.

"Don't go Hiro!" Honey cries.

"That's suicide, what are you thinking!" Gogo growls.

"That thing is breaking down you'll never make it in time!" Wasabi yells.

Callaghan and Krei stood off to the side, still shocked at the face Abigail might be alive. There was a tense moment were Tadashi and Hiro stared at each other, the others quieting down to see what would happen.

"You're not going." Tadashi says firmly.

"I am.' Hiro throws back, brown eyes narrowing. 'Me and Baymax would be the only ones able to. Plus….someone has to help right?"

Hearing his own words thrown at him Tadashi was too surprised to stop the two as they shot in the air. Watching as they went in he frowned worriedly. "Be safe, knucklehead."

-(Line Break)-

Hiro sighed as they got though the debris. He didn't even want to think of what would have happened if they had hit any of it. Looking determinately ahead at the closing portal he held tight to Baymax as the robot pushed the pod. "Come on Baymax, full thrusters! Let's get out of here!"

-(Line Break)-

The team and three extras waited with baited breaths for any sign of the 14 year old and robot.

"Come on, knucklehead where-!" Tadashi starts to mutter before he and the other jump as something came shooting out of the portal, it destroying is self a few seconds later.

The air was full of dust and it was hard to see what had came out.

"Hiro? Hiro are you there?!" Tadashi cries as he and the rest of the group wait for any sign of movement.

There was a moment of silence until it was cut through by someone coughing. Walking out of dust was Hiro and Baymax, who had what looked like a huge white pod on his shoulders. Baymax gently set it down and watched as the group ran forward and started hugging and questioning them.

"You did it!" Honey, Fred and Wasabi cheer.

"Nice job, _Hero_." Gogo says, her bad girl attitude was back as she popped her gum. Though you could tell by the twitch in her lip that she was happy they were safe.

"You did pretty good, bonehead." Tadashi says proudly, ruffling Hiro's hair.

"Thanks, Tadashi." Hiro says, smiling widely.

He turned to Krei and Callaghan, who were standing at the back of the group quietly. "Hey…do you guys want to see her?"

Hiro moved to the pod and wiped some of the fog off, revealing the sleeping woman's face.

Callaghan gasped and pressed his hand to the glass. "Abigail…She's alive. Truly alive."

Krei coughed at stepped forward. "It may not be worth much to you, but I really do apologize for what had happened to her. If I had known this would happen I never would have asked her to go in, and I never would have given the ok for her to continue. If you're willing to accept…I would be honored if you let me pay for any medical needs she might have once she wakes up."

Callaghan looked and him then to his sleeping daughter and sighed. "I must apologize as well, Krei. I was so despair driven that I almost got you and many others killed.' He looked briefly at Tadashi who nodded, accepting the unspoken apology. 'I was selfish and stupid, so I should be asking you for forgiveness. And you as well Hiro."

He turned to the boy and rested a hand on his should. "You're a very special boy, Hiro, and not just because you're good with tech. You have a good heart, and without you I fear a lot of bad things could have happened today and I wouldn't have gotten Abigail back. So I'm sorry for everything I've put you, your brother and your friends though and I hope you will all accept me as a trusted professor again one day."

Hiro smiled. "It may take a little bit, but I'm sure we will."

Krei cut in, fixing his clothing causally. "Well I say that despite all of this if no one speaks up I believe this can stay between the nine of us, yes?"

The others nodded.

"Then I will go get some medics to help with Abigail, Robert and Mr. Tadashi should come with me so we can get their sudden 'return to the living' out of the way." Krei says.

"Yes, that would be best." Callaghan agrees, him and Tadashi following after the businessman.

-(Line Break)-

"_And in today's news it was shocking when Alistair Krei was opening his new building an experimental portal inside activated cause almost the complete destruction of the building. A group of heroes known as the 'Big Hero 6' was first seen at the building evacuating civilians and somehow took out the portal. The shocking part was the return of Robert Callaghan and Tadashi Hamada, who had been pronounced dead weeks before when asked where they had been they replied. 'We had survived thanks to Hiro's micro-bots, which had protected us from the fire, and had been being recovering form minor injuries at a personal health care house till only a few days ago. Once we heard we had been pronounced dead we came to correct that we were, in fact, very much alive.' There is also witness reports of a woman being taken from out of the portal but no farther news has been given. In other news-"_

Click.

Hiro smiles as he flicks off the café's tv, turning to his brother. "I say everything ended pretty well."

"Yep! And now that _both _my boys are back we're going to celebrate with hot wings!" Cass cheers as she kisses both their heads and runs into the kitchen, Mochi following behind her.

"It sure did, knucklehead." Tadashi laughs, pressing his knuckles to Hiro's head and makes his hair even messier.

"Ah! Stop it!' Hiro laughs, shoving at him. 'Come on quit it!"

The two fall back and laugh before calming down. Tadashi smiled. "You did a great job, little brother."

Hiro snuggled against his brother's side. "Thanks, Nii-san."

"You ready for your first day of collage tomorrow?" Tadashi asks, running his hand through Hiro's hair.

"Totally, if I can beat bad guys and travel though portals I can take on your nerd school any day." Hiro smirks.

The two laughed as the door bell rang and their friends walked in. Everything did work out, and they couldn't have been more happy.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>FIN<strong>_** What do you think? Good, ok, worest thing you've ever read? :P Let me know with a review and hope you liked! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
